The Pirate, the Mermaid, and the Fairy
by The Reaper13
Summary: The son of a pirate is in search for his father when he comes across a fairy who left her home and the daughter of a mermaid. What will happen when the two fall in love despite coming from two different worlds? Will they find love or will an old enemy destroy everything they hold dear to them? Sorry for the bad summary. Melody/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here we go with a new version of this story. Sorry guys for taking so long on my stuff I have been busy with work and trying to pay off some stuff. Also had to deal with college who are being assholes. Much like my ex-friend who got my stuff deleted.**

 **Anyways, I did say I was going to do a new version of this story. Editing some stuff and moving them around. Things like that. I also will be keeping them short, but not too short or too long.**

 **Just want to see how it looks if I do this and to give me time to work on the other stories. Also, on that note the lemon stories I am going to be halting on them. I just lost interest in doing smut. Personal issues let me just leave it at that so sorry guys, but will try getting back to it much later.**

 **All right, let's get on with the disclaimer for this. I don't own anything that is owned by Disney just my OC. Also one more thing the whole time-line thing might be different than from the movies I am basing this on, but who cares? This is FanFiction we can write whatever we want, so enjoy!**

 _Narration_

 _Long ago…_

 _Mankind once believed the world was created by immortal beings known as the Gods of Olympus. These deities helped create the world as we know it and the life that exists. They created the land, the light, the moon, the stars, and the sea. Humans worshipped these Gods and thanked them for all they did for them. Even created stories based on the Gods and the heroes that fought for them._

 _Out of all the Gods there was one that ruled the sea and was respected for his rule. His name was Poseidon, the God of the Sea. What humanity didn't know though is Poseidon didn't live among the skies with his brother, Zeus. He in fact lived on an island that he created._

 _He made this island to live with those who worshipped him and to help keep an eye on his domain. The island was called by different names from others, but he instead called it, Atlantis._

 _His power and control over the sea came through his weapon, which was created to help maintain his power. This weapon was called the trident. It contained a deal of magic and power where in the right hands can do wondrous things. In the wrong hands it could destroy all life._

 _Many humans respected, but feared Poseidon. Seeing him as a cruel God that could be ruthless if he as disrespected. However, this was not true. He was a kind and gentle God who valued all life, including the life of his people._

 _They loved him and he protected them from any harm. Eventually he settled down with a wife of his own and the two had children together._

 _The oldest was named Titus and was considered the strongest of the three siblings. Next was a daughter named Alexis and was someone who used her magic to help solve the problems of the people rather than brute strength. The youngest though was not like his siblings. He was the youngest, shortest, and weakest._

 _He made up for it for listening to the people, helping them as much as he could, and never asked anything in return. The people loved him for it and how he wasn't full of himself like his brother was. Many even saw him as a better future ruler. Something his sister seem to agree with, but the oldest brother did not._

 _On the day their father was to choose a successor he chose the youngest to be next in line. To rule over his kingdom and be his successor. This infuriated Titus who felt betrayed by his father. Believing himself to be the true ruler and felt his father chose a weak ruler to be in charge._

 _Poseidon explained his reason why and believed a true king should rule through love, never through power._

 _Feeling betrayed Titus left and was confronted by an evil Sea Witch. She promised him the power he needed to take control of his kingdom. Even overthrow his father. Tempted by the power he accepted and was given a new trident that he could use to fight against his father._

 _He used this weapon to create a powerful monster to help him overthrow his father. He called this monster, the Leviathan._

 _He unleashed the creature on his home as the Sea Witch summoned an army of monsters to fight the soldiers of Atlantis. Poseidon was filled with so much rage and anger for what his son did that he summoned his army to fight against his traitorous son. The fighting went on for days with Poseidon's forces pushing the invading force back. It soon came down to Titus confronting his little brother who begged him to stop the fighting and the killing._

 _Titus refused to listen and tried to kill his brother, but he was saved by his sister. She used her magic to destroy the Sea Witch's army and cursed her along with her future children for attacking her home. Titus killed his sister, which caused Poseidon to lose control of himself._

 _The youngest brother though acted first. Attacking him and disarming his brother. Titus though tried to kill his brother without his powers, but Poseidon got in the way. He turned his attention to Titus's monster as it tried to attack them._

 _He used his trident to summon a creature to help destroy the Leviathan and defeat his son. Despite all he did he couldn't take the life of his son and instead used his trident to punish him. He transformed him into the very monster he became. He then sealed him away in the deepest part of the sea where he will never harm an innocent soul again_

 _Once the fighting was over the island began to sink. The fighting caused the magic that kept the island protected to become unstable. To the point that it caused the island to be taken by the sea. In order to save his people, Poseidon used the last amount of his power to save everyone._

 _He transformed himself, his son, and his people into merpeople. Half-human from the waist up and half-fish from the waist down. The people would be able to breath underwater and be safe from any future attacks from the surface world. Poseidon used his powers to also transform the city and erase the memory of the people. So they won't remember what his son did and what happened to them._

 _The fighting, the loss of his daughter, sealing his son away, and saving his people took it's toll on Poseidon. He knew his time was coming soon and so he passed on his powers to his youngest son. Asking him to keep his people safe. Protect them from any harm no matter what._

 _The son accepted and took his father's trident. With his last breath Poseidon told his son he loved him and to never stop believing in himself. Once he passed his son turned to the people and declared himself their king. The people soon began living out their life in their new home without any memories of their old one._

 _Still, to them it did not matter. They were safe and they knew their king would protect them from any danger. However, the son knew one day his brother could be free and would seek revenge. So he dedicated his life to becoming stronger so that one day should his brother ever return he will be ready to defeat him so that no man, woman, child, or any life will ever suffer his evil diabolical wrath…_

"Triton enough you're scaring the girls."

 _(Narration over)_

Athena the wife of Triton, ruler of Atlantica enters the room seeing their six daughters hiding behind their beds. She swims towards her husband and lectures him.

"I told you not to read them anything scary."

"Oh sorry dear I guess I did get a little carried away," apologized Triton realizing he did take the story too far.

Athena rolled her eyes knowing her husband had a tendency to make the stories too exciting. "All right little ones, come on out. It was just a story."

The six daughters soon came out of their beds and tried to act like they weren't scared. It didn't work as the parents could see the fear on the faces of their children.

"W-we weren't scared," said the youngest of the daughters Aquata.

"Then how come you were hiding under your bed?" the third oldest Andrina said who spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"No I wasn't," Aquata said trying to act brave.

"Yes you were," said the second oldest Andrina.

"Quiet girls, you three don't want to wake your little sister, do you?" Athena asked getting the girls to quiet down. "Good, now off to bed you six and if you don't I'll ask your father to read you another story."

All six girls shrieked as they swam towards their beds trying to fall asleep. The parents chuckled as they left the room so their daughters could rest.

They head towards their room where Triton apologized. "I'm sorry dear. I tried to tell them a good story like you do. I guess I should have chosen something else."

"Something that wouldn't scare them to death would have worked," said Athena who knew her husband meant well, but next time he should ask her what stories to read the girls.

"Sorry, I just wanted to try giving you to spend some time with Ariel since I know you two haven't been able to bond all week," said Triton.

Athena knew that was true. She looks over at the crib that was near their bed. Their youngest daughter Ariel was born a few weeks ago and Athena hadn't had much time to bond with her. She swims over her husband and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said as she hugs her husband who returns the hug. "Tell you what, next time you want to read them a story ask me and I'll give you some good ideas on what to read to them."

Triton nodded and kissed his wife back on the cheek, "I will and thank you."

Athena swims towards the crib and sees their daughter sleeping while sucking on her thumb. Triton swims over and sees this. It made him smile whenever he sees his daughter. He doesn't care if all the girls he has are girls. He is just happy to be a father and to have a beautiful wife like Athena.

Athena noticed her husband smiling and leans forward to kiss him on the lips. He returns the kiss and they move towards the bed where they break the kiss.

Athena removes her tiara and places it on the table nearby. "Of all the stories though did you have to tell them _that_ story? You know it's not one I like to hear very often."

Triton nods in agreement and lets out a small sigh, "I figured it is one that will teach them a lesson and it will not have them follow the same path Titus took."

Athena turned to her husband who after all these years still felt responsible for what happened. She wraps her arms around him and placed he head on his chest.

"He made his choice and paid the price for it. Do not blame yourself for what happened and be glad for what you have."

Triton smiles a little and wrapped his arms around his wife, "I know, I just wish things turned out differently. I know he would have loved to be an uncle and Alexis to be an aunt."

Athena nods her head, "You're father would be proud of you. Just like how proud I am of you."

"Thank you," said Triton as he puts his crown away on the desk near the bed.

Athena lets out a loud yawn and begins feeling sleepy. "Shall we get some sleep before Ariel wakes up?"

Triton nods in agreement. "Goodnight my dear Athena."

Athena yawned again and replies before drifting off to sleep, "Goodnight Triton…and goodnight Ariel."

 **There we go and yeah decided to keep this last part after the narration the same. I liked it and I thought it is better than editing it. So, will all the chapters be this short? Probably not. Again though got to wait and see how things go.**

 **Also, yeah the background of Atlantis and the home where Ariel is from is the same. The name is different, but I found it is the same. Also, yes Poseidon is Ariel's grandpa. That means she is related to the Greek Gods too.**

 **I guess that means she is relate to Wonder Woman too huh? Anyways if you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of this. Nothing negative please if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review.**

 **All right see you all next time and take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the second chapter and okay so the first chapter didn't get a lot of reviews. I understand if there are those upset that the story got taken down. I apologize, but I hope everyone still likes this. This will be something familiar for all of you who have read the original story. It will be a little different, but I hope you still like this.**

 **Anyways, this will take pace years after the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea movie. The movie involved Ariel's daughter Melody and she will play a role in the story. Also, yeah so will the other characters I am trying to bring in too. So, keep an eye out there.**

 **Be patient and they will come. Anyways time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything owned by Disney except my OC. So without any further delays enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter II**

 _*Dream*_

 _I find myself on a ship. One that looks like the kind my father's ships use, but it looks completely empty. Not a soul in sight, except for myself. I looked around hoping to find my family and even tried calling out to them._

 _To my surprise not a sound came as I tried to speak. Not a single sound, which left me confused and concerned. I soon realized I am wearing my royal dress. Not something I would normally wear onboard my father's ship, unless we are being visited by another royal family._

 _I soon made my way towards the edge of the ship. Perhaps I might be able to figure out where I am and how far away I am from home. To my surprise though there is a fog surrounding the ship. A fog so thick I couldn't see anything._

 _Soon though I began hearing a sound. A sound of someone singing. Was it a man or a woman? No._

 _It was a girl. A girl around her age perhaps or even one younger singing a song. What song is she singing? She couldn't hear what it is as I tried again to speak._

 _Again, no sound was heard. The singing though began to get louder and get much clearer. I could hear what the girl is singing, but it is a song I never heard of before. I closed my eyes as I began listening to the lyrics of the song._

 _"Yo Ho, Yo Ho. A…life for me…" I couldn't hear what she said in the middle of her singing. So I leaned out trying to hear better. "We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up my hearties Yo Ho…"_

 _I soon felt a cold hand on my shoulders causing me to gasp. I turn around and see a monstrous man appear. He had a cold dead eyes, pale skin, sharp teeth, and lets out a loud scream at me causing me to finally scream._

 _*End of dream*_

A young girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin woke up from her bed panting heavily while sweating from her face. She began trying to catch her breath as she looks around to find herself in her own bedroom. She began looking around making sure she is awake and this isn't a bad dream. She looks down her bed, she goes to her closet, and even checks her balcony.

She sighed in relief as she saw it was all just a bad dream and that the sun is soon rising. This mean she won't have to end up going to sleep and risk having another nightmare. She closed her balcony and headed to her dresser. There she sits down and looks herself in the mirror.

"Why am I having these dreams?" she asked herself recalling how this isn't the first time she had a dream like this before.

Before her dreams showed her not on a boat, but rather in different places. One on the beach, another in a jungle, and the one she had a week before showed her in a large cave. She didn't know what these dreams were showing her, but this last one made her worry. Made her worry something bad is going to happen and it will happen soon.

"Melody. Are you awake?" the sound of an older woman can be heard behind the girl's door followed by some knocking.

The girl now revealed to be called Melody turns to the door and cleared her throat before responding. "Yes I'm awake now, mother."

The door opened and in came an older red headed woman with blue eyes and wearing a royal gown. She smiled as she sees her daughter is awake and approached her.

"You ready for today?" the mother asked as she took her daughter's brush and began using it on her hair.

Melody nods silently as she feels her mother comb her hair. "Mom? Can I go out to the beach today instead of going to my classes?"

The mother stopped brushing her daughter's hair and looks down. "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

Melody shook her head in response as she tries to explain her reason for skipping her classes. "I was hoping to go swimming and have a little fun."

The mother knew though her daughter was not being truthful. She was told by her tutor that her daughter was not paying much attention to her classes, she has been dazing off, and seems focus more on the sea than her work. Something she understood, especially how she would do the same thing sometimes. Just wanting to have some fun and be free, but she knew her daughter needed to do this.

"Melody. I know you don't like going to class and you want to go out to the sea. But you need to focus on your classes too. Besides your party is in three days and you'll have all day to go swimming," said the mother knowing her daughter's birthday is coming soon.

Melody let's out a small sigh as she looks down. "I know that, but it's not my fault that I don't pay attention. I just love going out to the sea to have some fun, be free, and be myself."

The mother knew despite everything that happened these last four years that her daughter is still not accepted by everyone in the high classes. Heck they don't even accept her since they keep hearing stories how she is some sort of freak that came from the sea. She turns to her daughter and could see that she really needs this. Despite her distractions she has been passing her courses and has been working hard.

So, perhaps a little reward is needed. She leans down and whispers into her daughter's ear. "I heard there are some colorful shells you can find near where the ships are docked."

Melody's eyes widen as she turns to her mom and smiled as she gives her a big hug. "Thank you so much and I promise I will pay more attention to my classes."

"I know you will," said the mother as she returned the hug and leans down to kiss her head. "Now, go get your things and I'll tell your teacher you are not feeling well today."

Melody nods as she rushes to her closet and goes to get her bathing suit along with her bag. The mother meanwhile began leaving the room and closed the door behind her.

"Everything okay, Ariel?" the mother looks over to see her husband walking over in his royal clothing.

"Yes it is, Eric," said Ariel as she replied to her husband. "Melody is just going out for a little swim."

Eric turns to his wife confused with what she said and how he thought their daughter had something else to do. "What about her classes?"

"We'll figure something out," Ariel replied as she walks over and held her husband's hands. "Besides, she is going to be 16 soon and I think we should let her have some fun. You know before that _thing_ happens."

Eric sighed knowing what his wife is talking about and nods. "I still think we should tell her soon."

"I know, but I don't want her to worry about this until she is ready," Ariel replied as she leans in and held her husband close. "I don't want her to be forced to choose when she hasn't found the right person to be with. I want her to find that special someone like I did."

Eric understood why his wife is worried and held her close before he tried lightening the mood. "Well, let's hope she won't do everything like you did."

Ariel looks up at her husband and playfully slaps his arm. The two soon begin walking away unaware their daughter had the door slightly opened and heard everything. She knew exactly what they were talking about and why she didn't want to go to any of her classes today. She needed to get away from everything and just be by herself.

 _England_

Meanwhile, in London the citizens are seen going about their day like it was any other. Despite a large fog coming in the people of the city don't seem to mind it at all. From the rich who are being taken around in their carriages to their homes or to visit their friends. To the poor who are working hard to get by and provide food for their family or themselves.

In another part of the city though near the docks there are a large gathering of people are seen getting ready to watch an execution of a pirate. It has been some time since they had an execution and are looking forward to it. As they get ready the driver arrives with his prisoner as the guards open the back of the carriage. There they pull out the pirate who is wearing a bag over his head and is being dragged up the steps to be hanged.

The judge stood by as the executioner waited for the call to be made. The prisoner is brought in the middle as the judge pulls out a scroll and begins reading from it.

"Today we are here to carry out justice. Justice against this individual for his crimes against the crown," said the judge as the crowd cheered loudly. "The crime this man has committed is that of piracy and has been found guilty for this crime. The punishment shall be death by hanging!"

The crowd cheered loudly again as they chant for him to be hang. The judge puts the scroll away and turns to the prisoner. "Does the prisoner have any last words to say before the sentence is carried out?" the man asked as he pulls the bag off the prisoner's head revealing the pirate.

He appears to be around his teenage years, short black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He turns to the judge and then to the people as they became silent when they saw the pirate and how young he looks.

"First of all you really need to clean that bag. It smells as bad as your mum," said the boy as the judge motions to one of the guards to hit the boy.

The guard does so and drives his gun into the boy's gut knocking the air out of him. "Secondly…you really need to take a joke," said the boy as he tries to catch his breath. "And third, what exactly are my crimes again? You guys arrested me yesterday claiming I committed some crimes, but I'm sure if I tell these people my name they will not know who I am or my crimes."

Some of the people looked on confused and actually agreed with the boy. He did dress like a pirate, but they didn't recognize him or knew who he is. They were just told there was an execution for a pirate and showed up. But they didn't know who he is.

"Do you want them to know?" the judge asked as he gets a nod from the boy. "Very well. This boy is the grandson of Edward Teach aka Blackbeard the Pirate," this caused a large gasp to echo across the crowd when they heard this. "We received word you came here seeking a crew to carry out your blood-thirsty grandfather's piracy on this town and its citizens."

The crowd soon began booing at the boy as they began throwing rotten vegetables at him. The guards back the crowd back since they needed to get the execution underway. Unaware the boy looked up to see something shining nearby and smiled. He turns to the judge who noticed him smiling.

"First of all, I couldn't give a damn who my grandfather is. He is a bastard and I hope he rots in hell, which from what I heard he already is. So good news for me" said the boy as the crowd grew silent with what he said. "Secondly, you are wrong. I didn't come here to recruit a crew. I came here looking for information about one pirate who happens to be my father. You want to know who he is?"

The judge though didn't seem interested and turns to the executioner. "Hang him."

The executioner puts the noose around the boy's neck. The men nearby are seen using their drums as they begin playing on it and once they stopped the boy will be hang. The judge looks at his pocket watch and sees the time. Once it got to the time he motions for his men to stop drumming and to hang the boy.

However, just as the executioner is about to hang the boy a bright light is seen attacking the executioner causing him to yell. The guards go over to check on him wondering what is going on as the executioner is screaming about a bright light in his mask. The commotion causes him to back away and push the guards down the stairs as they all fall together.

The light flies out of the executioner and goes to the rope around the boy's noose. The people are focused on what is going on that they don't notice this. The rope is snapped and the boy grabs it. He wraps it around the only guard near him and tosses him off to the other guards below. He grabs the judge and pushed him as the two fall off.

They land on the ground, but the boy used the judge to cushion the fall. "Thanks for your help, good sir," he said as he picks up the judge and used him as a shield from the other guards.

He moves near a rope that is holding up a cannon, while the bright light goes up to the cannon and begins lightening the fuse. "Gentlemen, let this be the day you almost caught and killed the son of Captain Jack Sparrow, Christopher Sparrow."

He pushed the judge into the guards and cuts the rope as he holds on to it. The rope lifts him up as the cannon came down. The men go to open fire, when they noticed the fuse is about to run out. They all run as the cannon fired destroying the tower where the hanging was at and smashed into the carriage. This caused the people to run away in a panic, while the boy Christopher aka Chris lands on the rooftop.

He soon took off running as the other guards opened fire on him. Chris managed to get out of the way of the gunshots. He jumps to the next buildings and kept on running as he tries to get away from the bad guys. The guards continued to follow him as he makes it to the last building, but sees no other building nearby to run to.

What is left before him is open water and no way out. The men managed to get to the roof where they aim their guns at him. Chris sees the bright light hovering over him and smiled knowing despite being cornered he has a plan. Behind the men he sees the judge walking towards them while covered in mud.

"So, you are not just the grandson of Blackbeard, but also the son of Jack Sparrow himself," said the judge who clearly looked upset.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," said Chris correcting the judge.

"Oh well forgive me for forgetting," said the judge in a sarcastic manner. "Still, it won't matter. One less pirate to deal with."

Chris began to laugh as the men looked on confused with why the boy is laughing. "Well, I promise you won't be forgetting this moment any time soon, because this will be a moment you will always remember."

He falls backwards as the men look on shocked that the boy just jumped. They rush over knowing he has nowhere else to go, but back to the docks. However, as they look down they couldn't find him. They also didn't hear a splash so he didn't go into the water.

They look around wondering where he is until they hear something or rather someone behind them. "Head's up!"

They look over to see the boy flying past them causing them all to lose their balance and fall into the water. They all came out and see the boy is actually flying over them. Off the ground and is waving at them. They all wonder if they are seeing things or if the boy is some sort of demon.

"Like I said gentlemen, this will be the day you almost caught and kill the son of Captain Jack Sparrow, Christopher Sparrow," the boy flew off into the fog as he arrives to his boat. He lands on the boat and gets the sail going as he took out his compass. "Well, that was a wasted trip."

He hear some ringing noises and sighed as he nods in response. "He wasn't here I know, but I was hoping to find grandpa here. To see if he might know something, but I guess he took off long ago along with every scumbag pirate in this area."

The ringing can be heard again as the bright light moves towards his hat. "Where do we go next?" he took out his compass along with his map. "Well, let's head on east and see if we can find some clues on here he could be," he said as he looks down to find a cloth wrapped around something.

"Same plan as before. We get there…" he took out the cloth to reveal a long silver broadsword as he moves the sword up. "Hide our vessel and keep looking until we find what we are looking for."

 **Okay so that's the end folks. Yep, I hope you all liked how this chapter went with the introducing to Melody and now with Chris. I decided to introduce who Chris's dad is and yes his mom is Angelica who is the daughter of Blackbeard. Will she show up later in the story and will I bring in Jack into the story?**

 **Will I also make some changes to the story too? Will it be different than the original? We already started off making things different. So, will the rest be the same?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and if you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews. Nothing negative please or flame reviews please. All right so see you all next time guys and have a good week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with the third chapter and sorry guys for being gone for...sheesh months. I have my reasons though. First of all I got hit with a bad case of the blues. Work kept me busy, my classes took its toll on me, and by the time I finished I was out of it. I needed time away from everything to clear my head and figure out what I am going to do once I come back to my stories.**

 **I was uninspired for some time and had no motivation to continue with my work. Even my lemon stories I lost complete interest in. However, after spending time with my family and with the woman I love I was able to come back from my darkness. Now I am back, but my lemon stories I am going to work with some people on Tumblr to help me with them.**

 **Also, the second reason why I have been gone for so long is I needed time to figure out also how to go with these stories. Particularly this one. As much as I hate the fifth Pirates movie I will say it did get me back in the funk to focus on this story. So, here we go with some more of this crossover.**

 **Again need to point this out, this story takes place years after the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea movie and about…maybe a month after the fifth Pirates movie. Was originally going to set this during the fourth one, but then I saw this fifth one on Netflix. So, now I got a timeline on when to set this.**

 **Also, the timeline is around 1751. Might not fit in with the Little Mermaid since it is set in the 1800s. 1835 when the Little Mermaid began and 1849 when the second one began. So, need to adjust it then to fit it here. Also, found the timelines online so if they are not right then it is fine.**

 **I don't own anything owned by Disney except my OC. So without any further delays enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter III**

 _Atalan _

Melody is seen heading towards the beach after being told by her mother she can skip going out of her classes. She took her bag with her so she can try gathering up some sea shells or anything she can find while in the water. Her mom told her how much she reminds her of herself. How she used to go out, find human things, and would collect them in her grotto.

She used to tell her daughter how much human things she used to have and how she dreamed of one day going to the surface. Of course, she never told her daughter that her grandpa destroyed her things. Due to his hatred back then of humans and didn't want his children ever going up to the surface claiming humans are dangerous.

So, she lied and told Melody it was destroyed by Ursula.

Melody was just surprised that her mother used to collect things from the sea like she is doing now. The only difference is her parents know about this and are fine with it as long as she is careful.

She has on her swimsuit and goes swimming out to a nearby rock. She climbs on top of it and dives underwater. She begins swimming around as she looks for some seashells to take home with her. As she looks around she spots some of the fishes passing by and greeting her.

Even wishing her a happy birthday. It's no surprise since they all know who her grandpa is. It was still nice to be greeted and not be forced to like some of the royals will be later tonight. Sure, they will act like they are kind and want to be her friend, but she could see pass their little tricks.

She knew they only act nice so they won't get lectured by their parents and gain favor with her family. She's just glad her parents can see through the lies too, but they didn't turn them away since they still have to act as king and queen. Meaning they can't push all of the rich nobles away since it would hurt their kingdom. As much as Melody hated the rich nobles they help provide business for their people and provide trade with them.

She's just glad that once her grandpa gets here then she can have some fun before she has to go for the party at the palace.

She swims up to the surface after finding a few seashells. She goes up only to find someone waiting for her there. "Hey, Mel. How are you?"

It was a mermaid actually named, Lapis. She is around the same age as Melody, except she has black hair, blue eyes, and her tail appears blue color. Melody met Amber after the wall came down. Two became friends and spend time together for their birthdays or whenever Melody visits her.

"Lapis!" Melody exclaimed as she leaps over to give her friend a big hug.

Lapis smiled as she returns the hug, while giggling. "It's good to see you too, Melody. What's kicking?"

Melody giggled when her friend used the word she taught her last time she was here. "I'm doing fine. How are things back home?"

"They are okay. My parents let me come see you a little earlier. Oh I know it's not your birthday yet, but…" Lapis took out a bag from the water and pulls out a beautiful colored conch shell. "A little early birthday gift. Hope you like it." Lapis

Melody gasped when she saw the gift and happily accepted it. "Oh thank you so much. I love it. Where did you get this? I could never find one as beautiful as this one around here before."

"Oh I went near the ones outside of my home. My mom loves collecting them and takes me out to find some," Lapis explained as she sees her friend looking at the shell. "By the way. Are you excited you're your party? I heard the king will be there to celebrate with you all."

Despite knowing her grandpa is ruler of a kingdom she keeps forgetting about it every time she is with her friend. The good thing though is she no longer calls her princess like before. Every time they meet she keeps reminding her she can just call her by her name without any titles. It took a while, but it was better than her friend calling her princess Melody every time.

"I am looking forward to it and grandpa says he is working on a gift that will allow me to turn into a mermaid whenever I want," Melody explained and got excited when she thought of the things she can do in her mermaid form without her grandpa popping by to use his trident to turn her into a mermaid.

Lapis got excited as well when she thought of how much fun her and her friend will have. They can go out swimming as much as they want, they can go explore some of the sunken ships she used to go explore and maybe play some games with the other children.

"That is amazing! I can't wait for that!" said Lapis as she got as excited as her friend. "It's a shame we have to wait three more days. Still, once it happens it should be fun, right?"

Melody wished it would be fun and that she could go all day going swimming with her family. However, her expression turned to one of sadness.

"It will only be for a while though. Since, after that we have to go back home to celebrate my party," she let's out a small sigh before she continued. "Where the rest of the rich kids will be waiting for us."

Lapis soon understood why her friend is feeling down and remembered her telling her about these rich kids. How they treat her differently just because she speaks to fishes and spends her time swimming. She didn't find it odd and figures it must be a surface thing. It doesn't mean she likes it when her friend is being treated this way.

"I thought things were getting better though? Didn't you say you have some friends among the rich kids?"

Melody shook her head. "Only three but the rest still treat me differently. My friends though are too scared to stand up for me since they are worried about being bullied and criticized by their parents. I understand though, but they still help me out whenever we are alone."

Lapis though was not happy about this at all ad made a mental note to find these other spoiled kids next time they go out at sea. "Well, I wish I could come to land and help you out. Then I could teach them a…" it was then that Lapis got an idea. "Wait. Could your grandpa turn me into a human? Just for a while?"

Melody thought about it and soon a big smile began to form. "That is a great idea!"

Melody never really thought about bringing her friend on land before. Mostly because the two spend most of their time swimming that the thought of her friend going to land never crossed her mind. However, if her grandpa could turn her mom human then she doesn't see why he can't do the same for her friend. Of course, this would be temporary.

"I'll talk to my grandpa about this or maybe get Sebastian to pass on the message. That way my grandpa can be ready and help turn you human," said a very excited Melody.

Oh she knew this is going to be a lot of fun. She can show her friend around the palace. Show her how things on dry land are like. And even keep her company while they are at the party.

"For now though, let's go swimming and have some fun."

Lapis nods in agreement. "By the way…think we might meet some cute boys at the party?"

Melody began blushing when her friend said this. "W-what?!"

Lapis began giggling. "Oh relax. I'm sure you have thought about meeting a cute boy to date, right?" said Lapis as she jumped into the water.

Melody laughed nervously and nods slowly. "Y-yeah. I sure have."

In truth, she has ever since her 12th birthday years ago. Back when she met one of the royal kids who she danced with and she thought he was nice. Until she found out he only asked her to dance cause his parents hoped to gain favor with her parents if they dated. The other was the merboy she met after the wall got taken down.

He seemed nice and she liked him, but nothing ever happened and he eventually went out with a mergirl. Ever since then she has enjoyed just being a kid and just have some fun. Without worrying about marriage or finding someone to be with.

That was until…"Mel! Hello? You there?" Melody snapped out of her thoughts when her friend splashed water in her face. "You all right?"

Melody quickly nods in response. "Y-yeah. I'm great. Um let's go swimming now."

 _Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Outside of the palace there is a town where the citizens are seen going about their day like it was any other day. They are seen selling their merchandise, trading with one another, and discussing about what is going on in their everyday life. All while also preparing for the birthday celebration of their princess. They knew in three days that it will be Princess Melody's birthday and with it will come rich nobles.

Nobles that might also have a look around the town to find places to buy from or make trades with. So, the people worked fast to get things ready before it happens. Already they have spotted some traders that work for the nobles arriving to scout out the area. So they can inform their employers what the town has.

Out in the water though a small sailed boat is seen heading towards the dock. The boat is seen being sailed by a young man who is wearing a black Tricorne hat, a black overcoat, a black vest over a long-sleeve shirt, dark brown pants, boots, and a belt with a sword.

The young man pulls out his telescope to see how far he is from the docks. Once he calculated the time he went down to his boat to use a bucket to try pouring the water out of his boat so he doesn't sink.

"Don't you date sink you stupid boat," he muttered to the boat.

Earlier before making it near the docks he hit some rocks that caused a hole in his boat. He tried to fix it, but it was too damaged and would sink. So, he patched up as much of it as he could before trying to sail for dry land. He sees how far he is and just hope he will make it before the boat sinks.

The boy then hears a bell ringing near his ear. He rolls his eyes and puts the bucket down.

"I know I know, stop lecturing me. Not my fault the stupid boat hit the rocks," he said before hearing more ringing. "I couldn't bring the ship hear either. I don't think it would be very welcoming if the people saw it."

The ringing stops and the boy sees how close he is to the docks. He grabs his bag and climbs up the sails before the bottom part of the boat submerged underwater. The boy then lands on the docks just seconds before he could join the rest of his boat. He looks back and smiles victoriously that he made it without getting wet.

"All part of the plan," he hears the ringing sound again before replying. "Yes it was."

He picks his bag up and begins walking down the docks before anyone noticed him. Just as he was about to make it out he is stopped by the dock master.

"Hey, you need to pay a fee for docking your boat here."

"What boat? I don't see any boat." the boy asked trying to lie his way out of this.

The man points towards part of the sail that is still showing above the water. The boy sees it and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, since it's sank there is no point in paying. So, I'll just be on my way."

The dock master grabs the boy's arm just as he tried to walk away. "Sunk or not you still have to pay and I'll need your name."

The boy removes the man's hand and pulls out five gold coins. "How about you didn't see anything," he places the coins on the man's clipboard. "And we forget the name."

The man looked at the coins for a moment before putting them away in his pockets and then smiled at the boy. "Welcome to Atalan, Mr. Smith."

The boys nods his head as both men walk away from each other. Unbeknownst to the dock master a bag carrying his coins have been pulled out of his pockets without him knowing about it. The bag flies towards the boy and they land in his hand. He opens the bag and smiles when he sees how much coins there are inside.

"Good work, you're getting better at this every time," said the boy as he hears the bell ringing again causing him to snicker. "Yeah I know. Don't worry we'll go get a bite to eat, before we take off to find what we are looking for in this town. Maybe even find another boat to 'commandeer' or as I prefer to call it borrowing."

He hears the ringing noise again and it causes him to roll his eyes. "Yes I do intend to return it. I did with that guy's cart. Wait, did I return it?" it is then he remembered the boat he was on was the one he 'commandeered' as he looks back to see it finished sinking. "Ah. Well, I do plan to return this one once we get what we need."

 **Okay so that's the end folks. Yep, I hope you all liked how this chapter went with the introduction of a new OC, Lapis. I wanted to try giving Melody a mermaid friend to have since in the movie she didn't have much friends. Well, if you don't count the two animals she befriended in the movie.**

 **Oh by the way, no they will not be in the story. I do not like them. I have my reasons. So, I hope you all understand.**

 **Anyways, hope you all like the arrival of my OC Chris to the town. Like father like son. So, how will things go now that he arrived? And will he find what he is looking for?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and if you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews. Nothing negative please or flame reviews please. All right so see you all next time guys and have a good week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here guys and I hope you will be ready for more. I wanted to thank all those who continued to support my stories. I appreciate it a lot for the reviews and for the messages. I hope to continue with my stories now that I got the momentum back.**

 **Now, before this story got taken down by my ex-friend who wanted to be an asshole. However, in a way I should be a little (and I mean a little) thankful. Since, it did give me a chance to come up with some better ideas. Even ones that will let me take this story in the direction I want to take it now.**

 **Also, again the timeline is around 1751, which is a month after the fifth film. It does not fit the Little Mermaid's timeline from 1849 or since this is Melody's 16th birthday coming up 1853. Nonetheless, I will do whatever the fuck I want so shut up!**

 **I don't own anything owned by Disney except my OC. So without any further delays enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Atalan_

Melody is seen heading back to her room after spending a few hours swimming with her friend, Lapis. Her friend had to go after her brother came by to pick her up. Melody had to go back herself since she wanted to get some lunch and get things ready for the party. Once she got home she went to get cleaned up and then went to her room to get dressed.

After getting dressed she looks at the list her mom gave her. It was a list of activities they will be able to do out at sea and then for later that night when they return to land.

Melody liked the activities they will be doing out at sea. Most of it will be swimming in the ocean, but there are some activities they will get a chance to do on the boat. They seem like fun and she is looking forward to them. Once she got to the list when she gets home she lets out a small sigh.

Most of it is meeting with the royals, the nobles, and the traders. She didn't like this at all since she knew she has to talk to them. They will talk a lot about their rich life-style, how much they own, talking about how fortunate they are, and the worst part…marriage.

She knew she is getting to the age when it is custom for girls her coming age to consider finding someone to be with. She couldn't understand why this is a tradition, but her parents told her not to worry about this. That they will not force her to choose and to work on finding her true love. Just like they did.

Despite the fact she knew her mom married her dad at 16 years of age. Nonetheless she knew a lot of people will not like this and think something is wrong with her. The more she thinks about it the more they might be right. Who would want to be with a girl who is half-mermaid and talks to fishes?

She hears the door knocking nearby and sees someone entering the room. "Oh hello, princess," it was one of the maids, Lisa. "Sorry to disturb you, but Miss Carlotta asked me to bring you this."

She shows the princess a pink dress that looked a lot like the one she wore years ago. Only it was longer, has a light pink cloth to wrap around her waist, and a pink ribbon. Melody knew her mother got it modified for her. She didn't mind it as she took the dress.

"Thank you, Lisa and please let Miss Carlotta know I thank her for doing this," Melody replied as she sets the dress on her bed.

Lisa nods before leaving the room and closed the door behind her.

Melody goes to put the dress away since she knew she wasn't going to wear it right now. It looks very nice and she likes how it looks. It's a shame the first time she wore it was four years ago. Around the time the wall was up, she couldn't go to the ocean, and how she was treated differently.

Oh sure she is still treated differently, but that same night during her dance she thought she could try getting through her party feeling normal. With a cute boy she liked, until well Sebastian ended up getting tied on her ribbon and he pinched the boy's hand.

Still, ever since that night things have been pretty normal around her birthday. Well, as normal as it can get.

As she prepares to get her shoes she hears the door opening behind her. She figured it must be her mother or one of the maids to speak with her. However, when she turned around she saw no one is there. Maybe Lisa didn't close the door right?

She goes over to the door and looks around making sure no one is around. She closes the door and goes to her bed to grab her shoes.

It is then that Melody heard some noises coming from under her bed. She soon Lisa did close her door right and knew who came into her room.

"Hmm, I wonder what could be under my bed?" she asked in a playful tone before she kneeled down and pulled out the intruder. "I got you!"

"No fair, you cheated!" shouted a young four year old boy.

He is around four years of age, has short black hair, and his eyes are blue. This boy is reveled to be Melody's younger brother, James. A month Morgana was defeated, Ariel found out she was pregnant. Months later she gave birth to her son and Melody got a younger brother who was a lot like her when she was younger.

"I never cheat. You are just bad at hiding," said Melody as she sets her brother down on the bed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to play with you. I want to play pirates like you promised," James replied.

Melody soon remembered that she did promise her little brother once she got free from any class work then they can play. For some reason he likes playing pirates and pretend to swordfight with his sister. Melody knew her parents don't approve of them playing this game since pirates are not supposed to be fun. She knows they keep telling them that pirates are dangerous, evil, and will not hesitate to harm them.

Not much they can really do to stop him since he is just a kid and doesn't know better. However, whenever their grandpa comes by to visit they make sure James doesn't play the game or mentions it. Since they knew something bad happened between their grandpa and pirates. Whatever it is Ariel knew it had something to do with her mother.

"Anyways. Sure, we can go play, but not pirates right now. Why don't we go swimming instead and I can help finish teaching you to swim," Melody suggested.

James groaned softly hoping to at least play pirates before their grandpa arrives. But is hoping to finish learning to swim. Thanks to his big sister he has been learning to swim early at a young age. Sure, he still needs more work, but Melody is confident she will get him to learn.

So he can join them if their grandpa turns him into a merboy. "Okay, but next time can we play pirates?"

Melody nods in response before getting up. "Now, let's get ready then before…" she soon heard the door knock and they hear one of the maids letting them know lunch is served. "Okay, let's eat first, then we can play pirates for a bit, and then go swimming."

James liked this idea a lot and nods. "Yay! We get to play!"

Melody leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Causing the brother to rub his forehead. "Ewww, I don't like kisses."

"Oh, but you like mom giving you kisses?" she asked getting a nice reaction out of him.

"That is different," he gets off the bed and runs towards the door. "Don't take too long getting dressed."

"I'll be down soon," Melody replied as she grabbed her ribbon and tied her hair as a ponytail before following her brother.

 _Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Back at the town the young man, Chris is seen walking around the town. Passing by the people who are seen getting decorations up for the celebration of the princess's birthday. Chris though paid no attention to this. He has more important things to worry about than some spoiled princess's birthday.

Just some spoiled little girl getting everything she wanted in the expense of everyone else. Maybe if he has the time he might end up leaving behind a nice gift for the princess. One she won't forget. For now though he asked around for a known tavern where sailors go to when they dock.

He walks over to the tavern where he sees a lot of sailors inside. Some of them appear to have come from different parts of the continent. Some appear to be from England, France, and he swears he thought he saw some that wore uniforms that made them appear from one of the 13 colonies. It looks like they are traveling around the sea even during times of problems between the British and the French.

He sat down near one of the seats far from the rest of the people as a young lady walks over to him. "Aren't you a little old to be in here?"

Chris smiled at her and gives her the ball filled with coins that he took earlier. "How about you get me some water and you can keep the rest?"

The lady took the bag and looks inside before looking at the boy to give him a smile. "Coming right up, sir."

She took off to get the water, while Chris leans back against his seat. He sets his hat down as he hears bells ringing.

"She's a little older than me," he said responding to his unseen friend. "Besides, women who work in taverns usually do it when they are dealing with some personal stuff in their lives."

He hears the ringing sound respond as Chris chuckled softly. "Speaking from experience? No, but I have been taken to taverns like these before except this one is a little cleaner…" he looks over to find some of the patrons bothering one of the servers. "Well, almost cleaner."

He sees the lady slapping their hands away when they tried touching her. The ringing is heard again as Chris lets out a small sigh.

"I know you want to do something about it, but I don't want you to be seen," said Chris as he turns to what is going on. "You may be fast, but it doesn't mean you won't be seen."

The ringing replied back as Chris lets out a small sigh. "Don't worry. Something will be done about this."

Chris stood up and walks over as he grabs one of the hands of the men. "I think the lady said to stop touching her."

The man moves his hand away and stood up in front of the boy. He was much taller than Chris and muscular as well, but boy did he reek of alcohol.

"Yeah? And who is going to stop me? You? Pipsqueak," said the older man as he pushed Chris to the floor as the men begin laughing.

Chris though simply smiled and begins moving his head. "Yeah, pretty much," he said as he kicks the man right in the groin.

This caused the laughter to die out as the man groaned loudly as he held his groin. Chris lifts his foot up and kicks him right under his chin. This caused the man to stagger back as Chris got up. He then kicks the man in the chest and knocked him on the ground.

Chris turns to the man's friends as they backed away a little. Chris turns to the server and took some gold from the man's pockets before handing them to her. You're your troubles," he replied.

The server took the coins and walks away as Chris begins heading back to his seat when the man begins recovering from the hits. He is helped up by his friends before he pushed hem away. He prepares to shoot the boy with his gun when another shot was fired. Chris looks over where the shot came from and smiled when he saw who shot the guy.

"Of all the places I would find you at. This is not one of them, old man."

The man walks over appearing to be in his 70s, tan skin, brown eyes, black hair, and wore an outfit that to many would have him appear as a pirate.

"Hello, boy," he greeted as he approached the owner of the tavern and handed him a bag with a marking on it.

The owner nods before motioning for everyone to go about their time as the dead man's friends carry his body out the back. The people go back to what they were doing as the older man approached Chris.

"Why is it every time I see you I need to keep you out of trouble?"

Chris shrugs his shoulders. "I think the better question is, why you would go out of your way to keep an eye on me and not go back to Madagascar to run the sea there? Unless you have a reason for being here and it does not involve you keeping an eye on me?"

The older man stared at the boy with no reaction for a minute before he began smiling. "I confess. I came here to meet someone when I heard about the son of the famous Jack Sparrow escaping from being executed. I figured you would either show up here or somewhere close by that is out of the jurisdiction of the British."

"Well, you would guess right," Chris lied knowing he came here because he figured he would get some information of his dad's whereabouts from someone that knew him. "I take it you know where he is at?"

The old man sees the server bringing the boy and himself their drinks before leaving them alone. "I saw him in London. He was trying to recruit a crew to find the Fountain of Youth."

Chris seemed confused by what he said. Oh not the part about his dad finding the Fountain of Youth. He is more confused by the part of his dad going to London to find a crew. Why do that when you can find a crew that is not in a country where they hate pirates so much that people come by to watch one get hang.

"Turns out though he didn't hire the crew. It was an imposter," the old man continued explaining. "Care to guess who that is? I'll give you a hint. It's someone who knows your father, enough to impersonate him, and do this to lure him to London."

Chris thought who that might be and sighed in annoyance as he hears the bell ringing before slamming the table. "Yeah. I know who it is. I take it though things didn't go well if the old man's ship was found drifting out at sea."

The old man took a sip of his drink before replying to the boy. "So, you found it then?"

Chris shook his head in response. "I heard stories how some sailors found it out at sea. All alone. With nothing but dead bodies onboard. They left it alone, but then another ship found it and tried to take it."

"They were never seen from again," the old man replied knowing this story. "I suppose you are happy to know then he is dead then."

Chris figured as much since he doubts Blackbeard would ever leave his ship alone unless he croaked or someone killed him. "You mentioned earlier you saw him in London. Do you know what happened to dad?"

"Jackie?" the old man spoke before taking another sip of his drink. "I told him what he needed to get the Fountain, but nothing else. Last time I heard though he got his ship back after helping kill some Spaniard that used to hunt down pirates. Don't worry where he is now, but I'd figure he is sailing far from any area where the British control."

Chris lets out a loud sigh as he took his drink and took a big sip from it. "Well, that's fantastic. That means he could be anywhere. I don't suppose you know some pirates who are friendly that can help me track him down, right?"

The old man shook his head as he finished his drink before replying. "Other than me? Sorry to say, old Jackie never made much friends. Mostly enemies, especially those who he owes money to. So, if you ever come across any who know him don't tell them you're his kid."

Chris groaned as he had hoped his chance to find his dad would get much easier. Now though it is going to get much harder.

The old man gets up from his seat and leaves the boy with a map. "If you need anything you know where to find me."

Chris took the map and sees where it leads him. He turns to the old man before putting he map away. "One last thing. You ever been to the Fountain, gramps?"

The old man now revealed to be his grandfather, Edward Teague turns to the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Does this look like the face that has seen the Fountain?"

Chris shrugs his shoulders as he moves back from his seat. "I heard how old you are supposed to be and yet you don't look like someone in his 90s. So, either you found the Fountain or you found something else that keeps you from looking old."

Teague began smiling before replying to the boy. "Maybe when you find Jackie I will tell you about it."

Soon Edward Teague took off as he left the boy in the tavern. Chris got up as well before he left through the back.

As he did he is stopped by the dead man's friends from earlier. He knew this isn't good, especially how they appeared to look more confident than earlier. Probably because his grandpa left. He even noticed some of them looking around to be sure he was not around.

"Oh hello guys. What's going on?" he asked as he noticed a bright light nearby and knew he has some backup.

One of the older men approached the boy and got a knife out. "The old man killed our captain. Now, you are going to pay for that."

"Sorry. Not my fault he was a dumbass who didn't know who he was dealing with," said Chris, which seems to have gotten the men mad.

"Oh you're both going to get it now!" the man shouted until a bright light appeared in front of him and grabs him by the shirt before tossing him through a window.

"What is that?!" one of the men shouted as he grabs the lid of a barrel and tries hitting it, but it was too fat and they kept missing.

The light flies near cutting the rope to the sign causing it to fall towards one of the men hitting him and knocking him out. The third men grabs the lid and begins chasing the light into the back of the building where it knocks some pans on the head of the man knocking him out too. The oldest man recovered from being tossed into the glass and took out his gun to try shooting the light.

However, he missed and hits one of his men. Chris grabs a bottle nearby and smashes it over the guy's arm causing him to drop his weapon. The light soon flew towards the guy and hits him in the face. Knocking him into the water.

One of the men managed to capture the light in his hat as he goes to smash it when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hi there," the man turns out to be Chris as he punches the boy in the face freeing his friend from the hat. "You okay, Zarina?"

Out from the hat stood a small slender hand-size fairy. She has thick wavy auburn hair, light hazel eyes, fair skin, and appears to be wearing a sort of pirate outfit. All with a needle as her sword. She looks up at him and smiled.

"I'm all right. Thanks for the help," she replied to her friend as Chris looks over to hear some people coming over to where the commotion took place. "We should go."

Chris nods in response. "I think your right," he said as he took off to get away from what just happened.

 **That's the end of the chapter and there we go with the introduction of Chris's friend Zarina. Yep, for those who are new to this the fairy is from the Tinker Bell movie, the Pirate Fairy. However, this will be different than from the movie. In where she meets Chris instead of James Hook (before getting a hook).**

 **Anyways, we will soon see Chris and Melody meeting soon. So be patient and you will see them soon guys. We will also be introduced to our villain for the story. Again, be patient and you will meet them soon.**

 **So, if everyone liked this then please leave some reviews. Just remember don't leave any flame reviews. Also thanks to everyone again for the support. I appreciate it and see you all next time my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here guys and I hope everyone is ready for this. Keeping it slow, but not too slow on the updates. Managed to get this done a little sooner than expected though. Still, I hope everyone will like it and what happens next.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Melody having a little talk with her little brother. We also saw Chris meeting up with his great-grandpa. We also saw the introduction to Zarina from the Tinkerbell movies. Also, yes the time period she is set it doesn't work, but who cares?**

 **I love my pirate fairy and wish they didn't cancel the movie series. But they did because of weak selling. Also, just to keep this in mind I only liked the pirate fairy one. Mostly cause of Zarina and before James Hook became Hook.**

 **Also, again the timeline is around 1751, which is a month after the fifth film. It does not fit the Little Mermaid's timeline from 1849 or since this is Melody's 16th birthday coming up 1853. Nonetheless, I will do whatever the fuck I want so shut up!**

 **I don't own anything owned by Disney except my OC. So without any further delays enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter V**

 _Atalan_

Ariel is seen peeking into the kitchen where she sees her daughter finishing packing some lunch for her and her brother to take to the beach. She told her parents that they will be spending time at the beach and will take some food with them. This was fine for them since they would be spending time organizing the party. So, the kids could spend time together and have some fun.

However, Ariel was also using this time to try figuring out a way to talk to her daughter about something important. Something that Eric's family and some of their royal advisors have been talking to them about.

She wasn't ready to tell her though. Not since she knew her daughter deserved to find the right person to be with.

"Is she in there?" Eric asked as she walks by and noticed his wife near the door.

Ariel nods in response before moving him away from the door to talk privately. "I still don't know about this. I think it would be nice to let her focus on her own life and not be pressured by what everyone else wants."

Eric understands what his wife is saying, but also knows this won't go away anytime soon. "She still needs to know. Our advisors and my family feel she should soon find a suitor once she turns 16. I'm not saying she should get married right away when she turns 16, but I think if we find her someone to try befriending it might calm everyone down."

Ariel sighed as she still didn't like this idea at all. "I wish it would be that easy, but we don't know anyone she would even consider spending time with. Most of the boys she knows are either jerks or snobs that would walk over her. I wish she would be able to find that special someone who will understand her. Someone that will love her for who she is and not to be someone they want her to be."

Eric understood this all too well. When he first met Ariel, his family expected her to be like the other women that they wanted to set Eric up with. The rich and spoiled kind that were very rude to other people. That would treat his friends that worked for them so badly and thought of themselves better than everyone else.

Eric hated that and that is why he wanted to find someone special. Turns out he was looking in the wrong place. More in the sea than land. That's how he met Ariel and he is happy that he got to meet her.

His family still wished she wasn't so different and wish their kids would act more like how royal kids should act like. Eric is glad though how his family are like. They are different and wouldn't change that for anything. That's why he doesn't want his daughter to be pressured to fall for just anyone and should wait for true love like he did.

"Well, if it will make you feel any better I just finished speaking with the advisors. I told them that Melody will choose who she wants when she is ready. If they don't like that then we don't care because it is her decision. And we will support it."

Ariel was glad to hear that. She is lucky to have such a caring and understanding husband. Someone who will defend their family no matter what. She also knew this might come back to bite them if things don't go well.

"Thank you, Eric. I think if we just give her some space and hope she will find the right person to be with," she then lets out a small worried sigh. "I just hope it won't be the same way of how we got together."

Eric couldn't help but nod in agreement. "In the end though it did turn out well for us both."

Ariel smiles a little and kisses her husband on the cheek. "I suppose you are right."

The door opened and Melody is seen coming out with the basket. "I'm leaving now!"

"Okay, be careful and keep your brother safe! We love you!" said Ariel as she waves her daughter off as Melody took off.

"I will and love you too!" said Melody as she heads out of the palace to catch up to her brother who is waiting for her by the end of the steps.

"Let's go, Mel!" said James as the two head to the beach.

Melody joined her brother as they find a nice spot along the beach where they could go swimming. She sets down the blanket and an umbrella while her brother begins going into the shallow water. Melody decided to wait to join in since she needed to be sure everything is secured down. Without any animals trying to take their food.

As she did this she couldn't help but think back on the conversation she eavesdropped earlier from her parents. Confirming what she suspected is what her parents have been doing in those private meetings they had with their advisors.

For a long time, Melody has known about this tradition girls her age have to go through when they turn 16. How they need to find a nice suitor to be with so they can be married. She knew it from what her friends told her. How they have been set up with possible suitors to be with and how if they don't do it then they will most likely be disowned.

She is glad to know her parents won't ever do that, but she knew if she didn't find a suitor it will most likely cause trouble, especially if rumors spread of her refusing to marry anyone. Those rumors can then turn nasty and spread across the kingdom, which will make people think bad things about her family.

She didn't want to marry anyone. She didn't like the idea of being forced to be with someone she doesn't like and wants to be with that one person she can love. The same kind of love her parents have. But she knew finding it here will never happen.

She looks over to see her brother swimming some more in the water and decided to join in. All while still thinking about what she is going to do if their advisors do pressure her parents. What if they do end up causing her to give in to their demands? And what if who she marries keeps her from going to the sea.

The moment she feels the water beneath her feet though she began to calm down. The sea always helped her feel at peace. No responsibilities, no worries, and where she could be herself. She knew eventually she will have to find someone to be with, but she hopes it will be someone who won't make her give up what she loves. But if she couldn't find anyone on land or sea then where else can she look?

Melody feel James splashing water on her as he begins laughing. "Hey! Don't space out! Let's go swimming!"

She couldn't help but smile when he did that. Maybe for now she shouldn't worry about this. For now, to have fun and be a big sister to her little brother. So, she begins splashing back at him and begins chasing him.

Meanwhile, Sebastian is nearby watching the children play and keeping an eye out as instructed by Ariel. Earlier, he was send by King Triton to speak with Ariel about his upcoming visit. Ariel though was more concerned about what the royal advisors wanted them to do about Melody. Finding her a suitor so she can be ready to be wed.

Ariel didn't like the idea of her daughter being forced to find someone to be with and wants her to find her true love. Sebastian understood and also supported Ariel's concerns. He also knew that her father would never put any of his daughters through something like this. And would want them to find their true love on their own without any pressure.

Ariel is proof of that, although Sebastian did wish how she got with Eric was done a little differently.

Once they finished talking, Ariel asked Sebastian to keep an eye on the kids before returning home. Only so she is sure Melody is okay and nothing is bothering her. Sebastian though knows something is bothering her and it's when she overheard what her parents said. Eavesdropping, a trait that Melody inherit from her mother.

Sebastian just hopes she will be okay before the party. He would hate for something or someone to come by to ruin her big day.

"Oh with this child's luck something might end up happening," said Sebastian to himself as he goes to the water to keep an eye on the kids better.

 _Meanwhile_

Chris managed to avoid being spotted by the constable and his men after they came by when they heard a ruckus in the bar. He's just glad this happened in a bar since they will probably just thin the men that got beat up earlier got drunk and fought each other. Bet that wouldn't be the first time that has happened in this town. Although, if the men claim they got beat up by a glowing fairy then no one will believe them.

He is seen on top of a building looking through a telescope. He could see some ships docked and wrote down the different types. Some look like this kingdom's military, some look like the ships used by the royal family, and some belonging to some rich snobs that appear to be docking.

Carrying a lot of valuables he bet. "Could be worth something that we can use for supplies," he hears Zarina his fairy friend talking to him on his shoulder.

"I thought we agreed not to steal anything till we steal a ship," said Zarina as she used her own telescope that she made. "Also, it doesn't look like we'll be able to steal any without a crew."

Chris knew this is true. Normally ships of these size require a crew of seven or ten to help get them out to sea. There are some smaller ones, but not what he is looking for. Still, it will have to do.

"We'll get them later. Right now we need to find some information about where dad could be," said Chris as he goes back to his original plan. "Once we find the next clue we will get going."

"You know, it would make things easier if we found the trident," said Zarina recalling the story they were told about it.

"The Trident of Poseidon? Yeah, would help us track dad down easier since it can do anything," said Chris as he puts his telescope away. "Too bad it was destroyed when dad went looking for it. Oh well, we'll find him eventually."

Chris climbs down from the roof and begins heading outside of town. "For now, we will go out to the beach and make camp there. Once they do their little party we will sneak in and 'commandeer' one of the ships."

Zarina flew over and lands on Chris's hat before sighing. "And what do we plan to do for the next few days?"

"Study the security around the area and find a way in," said Chris as they walk down the beach before taking out his telescope once more. "Maybe even find some gold or valuables to take off with from these rich snooty people."

"Sounds like a plan. Provided we don't run into any sort of complications?" Zarina asked knowing Chris's luck that might end up happening.

"Oh relax. That was only one time and I doubt we will run into anything like that again," he said as he walks over near a hill behind some rocks. "This will do nicely."

He begins digging up a small hole in the sand before taking out a cloth. He took out his gun and sword before wrapping them in the cloth.

Zarina noticed what he is doing and understood why. "Don't want to risk looking like a pirate?"

Chris nods in response. "Can't afford to carry anything that would make me look like one. These royals will hang you even if you carry anything small that is connected to being a pirate."

A lesson he learned the hard way when he almost got hung for carrying a wanted picture of his father. "Good thing for me those villagers were as dumb as a rock."

Speaking of which. Chris puts the weapons and items in the hole before covering them up with the sand. He then placed some rocks on them so he can remember where he buried his things. In a pattern that he will recognize.

"Once we get what we need then we will come back here, get my things, and then get the ship," said Chris as he took out his knife and hides it in his boot. "I don't think they'll hang me for having a knife on me."

Zarina nods in agreement before putting her 'sword', which is a needle that she adjusted to look like a sword on the rock. That way it will help Chris some more if they can't find the weapon.

"By the time of the party the moon will be full. If we can't find the place in time then the moon's reflection will bounce off my weapon," Zarina explained.

Chris understood and likes that idea as they begin walking along the beach. "We'll need to find a place to set up camp where we won't be disturbed. Maybe close to the docks."

"Maybe we can try getting a place in the palace," Zarina suggested. "I overheard some bakers saying the palace is hiring people to come help with the party. Maybe we can try getting a job here till the night of the party."

Chris likes that idea, but he can't just walk up and expect them to take him in. "We'll need to find a way to do that then so we won't look…

Suddenly Chris hears a loud splashing coming nearby. He turns towards the direction of the sound and sees someone swimming in the water.

Hiding behind a rock he peaks over and sees a little boy swimming towards the shore. He doesn't appear to be alone as someone else is swimming with him. Soon a beautiful girl appears from the water as she moves her hair back. Chris got awestruck by how beautiful the girl looks that he began getting closer.

The girl is around his age, has long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He doesn't know why, but this girl has left him speechless.

Zarina noticed the look on Chris's face and rolled his eyes as she pinched his neck to snap him out of his trance. Chris felt the pinch and turns to her before going back into hiding.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"You were starting at the girl. Didn't want you to get caught doing that and appear like a creep," Zarina explained, but did it mostly to snap him out of it.

"W-what? Of course not. I was just um seeing who it is," he lied as he moves back to see the girl behind the rocks that are near the water.

The boy couldn't help but stare at the girl. He has met a lot of pretty girls before, but there was something different about this one. He can feel his heart beat fast and forgot what he was doing before. Unaware that he is getting on the rocks that appear slippery.

Zarina though noticed this and tries to stop him, but it was too late. Chris slips off the rocks and into the water. However, when he fell over he hit the side of his head on the rocks causing him to almost pass out.

The girl heard this and sees someone struggling in the water. She rushes over and grabs the boy. She helps him to the beach before setting him down while she checks on him. Chris couldn't hear what she said at first, but it sounds like she was yelling at the boy that was with her to get something from her bag?

Chris begins opening his eyes as he looks up to see who saved him. It is the girl and she appears to look concerned for him. He tries to get up, but she stops him and keeps her left hand to the side of his head.

"Easy there. You got cut and need to take care of this," she said to Chris as her brother comes by with some bandage, which she begins using to wrap around the boy's head. "Are you all right?"

Chris looks up at the girl and couldn't help but smile when he felt her caring for his injury. "I am now. My name is Chris and what is your name?"

The girl stares at him almost looking nervous when he introduced himself. She smiled a little though and replied. "My name is Melody."

 **That's the end of the chapter and there we go now they have met. About time I got here and sorry for keeping it short. Got so much going on and didn't want to make this too long. Plus, I have plans for this scene for the next chapter.**

 **I hope everyone likes it and likes how Melody meets Chris. Also, yeah I noticed in past Disney films they have the princess when she is 16 get marry to someone at this age. I also thought of making that as a rule for all girls this age in this time period to go through. Don't worry, Chris is of legal age.**

 **Good thing too, unlike what Disney did with their male characters. Anyways, how will things go now that they met? Will things go well from now on? Well, you know the answer to that.**

 **Tune in next time to find out if you don't know. If everyone liked this then please leave some reviews, but no flame reviews. Also thanks to everyone again for the support. I appreciate it and see you all next time my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here guys and I am sad. Bruno Sammartino, the Strongest Man in the World, the legend, and the longest WWE Champion (2803 days) is gone. He passed away and I am sad. I will miss him, glad he made peace with WWE before leaving, and hope he is at peace.**

 **Still, the show must go on and I hope everyone is doing good. I want to thank my friend for his help on this chapter. I appreciate it and I hope everyone is ready. We now have Melody and Chris meeting up.**

 **Will this go the same way as the original story? Somewhat, but you will know what I mean as this goes on. I will also plan to bring in our villain. So, I hope everyone will be ready for him.**

 **Also, again the timeline is around 1751, which is a month after the fifth film. It does not fit the Little Mermaid's timeline from 1849 or since this is Melody's 16th birthday coming up 1853. Nonetheless, I will do whatever the fuck I want so shut up!**

 **I don't own anything owned by Disney except my OC. So without any further delays enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Atalan_

Chris couldn't believe what just happened in less than five minutes. He was on his way to find a place to stay so he can later 'borrow' a ship to use. The next thing he knew he fell into the water while spying at a girl who was swimming in the water. He then met this girl and she invited him to her place. So he can dry up and not get sick.

He was about to turn her down, but when she mentioned she lives in the palace this made him change his mind. This girl is the princess of the royal family and a beautiful one at that. He accepted her offer and she leads him to her home. All while using this chance to scout out the area so he can be ready when he takes the ship.

Along the way the two talked about who he is and where he is from. Chris lied about how he is a traveler and was passing through. He apologized if he was spying on her. He just was surprised to see the princess out swimming without any guards.

Melody reassured him that their home is very safe. That they didn't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt her or her brother who had taken off to let their parents know about their guest. She accepted his apology though and the two continued talking. But as they did it was apparent that they were starting to get a little nervous.

Maybe it could be the awkwardness on how they met or it could be because she is a princess and he is not a noble or royalty. In any case, Melody felt comfortable talking to him. Just glad he isn't talking to her just to use her. Chris though felt a little guilty for using her though and taking advantage of her kindness, especially when he thought she was going to be a spoiled brat like the other royal kids he met.

"Here we are," said Melody as she takes him inside their home.

Chris walks in and acted surprised since he didn't want to make it seem like this is the first time he has seen a palace. "Wow! Very big," he said when he noticed some banners nearby. "Happy birthday…" he stopped reading the banner when he saw Melody's name on it. "Oh, is your birthday today?"

"Not yet," Melody replied knowing her birthday will be tomorrow. "It will be soon and you are welcome to join me."

Chris turns to Melody surprised with her invitation. "Really? You sure you don't mind inviting someone who isn't of royalty or noble class?" he asked with a British mocking accent.

Melody giggled with the accent and shook her head. "Honestly, having someone who isn't from a high class will be fun. I mean, if you don't mind staying until tomorrow."

Chris wanted to say 'no' and tell her he won't be able to stay. But, he thought it would be a good chance to get a look around this place. Learn where all the guards will be at, where the ships are at, and how to make his escape.

He turns to Melody and smiles at her. "Then I will accept your invitation, princess," he said giving her a small bow.

Melody rolled her eyes when he did that. "You can call me Melody. We are friends so you don't need to be formal."

Chris looks up at her with a surprised look. Friends? That was something he didn't expect her to say. He just thought were more acquaintance or someone she felt bad got wet so she wanted to help out

Melody looks over to see who is walking towards them with towels. "Carlotta, did my brother tell you about what happened?"

"I did, princess. And we already have a hot bath waiting for the boy," said Carlotta as she handed a towel to Melody.

"A b-bath? Whoa, I'm okay. I just need a towel and I will be fine," said Chris who didn't want to take a bath.

"Nonsenses," Carlotta replied. "You are soaking wet and we will not risk you getting sick. Now, off to the bath young man."

"B-but I…" Chris is interrupted when the older woman began pushing Chris and upstairs to get cleaned up. "F-fine! Just stop pushing me!"

Melody giggled when she saw her new friend being pushed up the stairs by the older woman. Now it was time for her to tell her parents what happened. She knew her dad will not like she brought a complete stranger to their home, but she is hoping her mom will back her up. She also hope they will see Chris isn't a threat.

Yes, he isn't from around here, but it doesn't mean she couldn't have him around. At least just for the party. Plus, he was kind of cute. Melody shook those thoughts out of her head though.

He looks nice and seems different from the other boys. However, she didn't want to risk opening her heart again. Not until she is sure she got to know more about him. For now, she needs to tell her mom what happened first and hope she will convince her dad to let her new friend stay.

"He seems like a nice young man," speak of the devil. Melody turns around to find her mother walking into the room. "James told me how you two met. Surprised you invited someone you just met."

"Grimsby told me dad did the same with you when you two first met," said Melody recalling how her parents met through Grimsby.

Ariel sighed knowing she would have to talk to Grimsby about that. "Yes, how we met is somewhat the same, but this is different. I'm just saying, if you plan to tell your father about him maybe you should come up with a story that won't have him be worried."

Melody seems surprised that her mom is suggesting they lie about this, but was also happy she is okay with Chris. "So, you mean you will help me let him stay until the party?"

Ariel raised her hand to explain herself. "I am willing to help since it is nice you met someone who seems like a nice boy. However, I need to talk to him first before I make my decision. Now, I got a nice hot bath waiting for you. Go get cleaned up, while I talk to the boy."

"Aww fine," said Melody as she began taking off to get cleaned.

In the meantime, Ariel decided to go meet with this new boy. Maybe find out more about him before he spends any time with her daughter. She just hope this boy is nice. She would hate to see the first boy Melody met who wasn't from the sea or a noble turn out to be someone who was using her.

As she goes up the stairs she could have sworn she heard a ringing sound nearby. Looking she saw nothing and shrugs it off. "Oh well. Let's go meet this boy."

 _Meanwhile_

Chris finished getting cleaned up after being practically forced to take a bath. He didn't mind it in the end though since it gave him a chance to get a nice warm bath. Not the cold ones he had to take before. He finishes drying up and putting on some clothes. They weren't fancy clothes, which he was glad for.

They appeared more like civilian clothing. He was glad he told Carlotta not to bring him anything fancy. He didn't like those clothing and wanted to wear something comfortable. And not itchy.

He goes over to the mirror to think look at himself. He didn't look bad and didn't mind these clothes. He'll probably end up keeping them when he leaves. "Now if only I can find the right hat to go with these clothes."

"Looking good," he looks over to see Zarina near the window washing her hair. "Personally though, I think you don't need a hat to go with those clothes."

Chris sighed as he begins putting the towel away. "Please tell me you weren't here while I was changing."

Zarina rolled her eyes up. "I don't peek. I came here after you got dressed. Still, I am surprised you ended up coming here. Since these people are rich."

Chris knew what she is talking about and sighed. "I'm only here to get cleaned up after I fell into the water. I don't like being here, but at least I'm getting in good with the princess. So, we'll use this time to get what we need and then leave."

Zarina began chuckling as she fixed her hair. "And you did a good job getting good with her. By making a fool of yourself falling into the water," she stopped when she saw to look on Chris's face when she noticed him looking at the water and how close she is to it. "Do it and you will regret it."

Chris walks over and just smiles befpore blowing his friend on her butt. "Relax, I know better than to make you mad. Anyways, I was just caught off-guard with her. That has passed and now I am cool. She won't get the better of me once we leave."

Zarina gets up and lets out a huff as she puts her hat on. "Just don't lead her on, okay? I think it would be bad if you end up making her believe you like her. Only to end up…"

Chris interrupts her when he raised his hand up. "I don't plan to make that mistake. I'll just be friends with her and that's it. If she thinks like that I will tell her I am not interested or that I am in an arrange marriage."

Zarina knows that hasn't really worked out well in the past, but maybe this time it will be different. "Whatever you say. Just don't get too close to her. Despite what you said I saw how you couldn't take your eyes off of her when you first met. Would hate for things to get messy if you fall for the princess."

"Relax, I've got this," said Chris as he sits down on the chair near the door. "I'm not going to fall for her. I know better and I know she wouldn't end up falling for me, especially if she knows the truth about me," he then begins moving his hand up to her neck and rubs it. "Would hate to be hang in the same week."

Zarina flies up to her friend and sits on his shoulder. "That sounds good, but do you think she'll believe your lie? I know you're a good liar, but I'm wondering if you can lie to a girl who you seem to have a crush on."

"I don't have a crush on her and what do you know about crushes?" Chris asked as he got up from the chair.

"I read," said Zarina as she sits on the chair. "I also don't think you should worry about her finding out the truth. Since she is going to have her birthday I'm sure she will have one thing on her mind."

He knew his friend is right. Sure, she acts nice and kind, but Chris bets once the party arrives she will change. She will be more focused on spending time with her rich friends and on the fancy gifts. Once that happens then it will be a good time for them to escape.

"Look, don't worry Zarina I've got this," said Chris as he opens the window. "Now remember, stay out of sight and stay hidden until we leave, okay?"

She nods in response and flies to the window. "Once we get the ship then where will we go? Not London I bet."

Chris knew going back to London is a mistake. The Caribbean might also be bad since the British and the French are enforcing their rule. Leaving him with not many options of where his father could be. Unless maybe he pays a visit to an old friend.

"I got an idea of where we can go," Chris opens the door and looks around to see no one there. "I'll go off to find Melody. In the meantime get a good layout of the area. Where the guards are positioned, where the ships are kept, and find us a good one to 'borrow'."

Zarina nods in response as she puts on her hat and gives her friend a salute. "Aye, aye captain."

Chris salutes back as he sees her flying away. He closes the window and begins taking off. As soon as he turned the corner though he bumps into someone. Causing the person to fall down.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't see you there," said Chris as he helps the woman he knocked down up.

"It's all right. I should have been careful too," said the woman with the red hair.

Chris noticed the crown and soon realize who this woman is. "Y-you must be Melody's mother. I apologize for bumping into you, your majesty," said Chris as he apologized and bows to her.

Well, now he knows where Melody gets her beauty from. He just didn't expect to run into the mother so early.

Ariel giggles softly when she saw how formal the boy is. How much of a gentleman he is acting as she shook her head. "It's all right. You don't need to apologize. You must be Chris. Melody told me about you."

Chris looks up at her and smiled nervously. "Well, must not have been much since I didn't tell her much."

"I know, which is why I am here," said Ariel as she gives him a welcoming smile. "Melody is taking bath right now. So, while we wait I can show you around the palace and where you will be staying. Maybe I can get to know you a little better while I'm at it."

Chris should have known this was going to happen. "O-oh well um are you sure? I wouldn't want to keep you from anything important."

Ariel shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I insist. Please, follow me."

Chris gulped as he begins following the queen. He just hope he can survive the mother. Without her finding out the truth about him or even ask him personal questions. Just as long as he doesn't accidentally say anything that will cause him to slip up he should be fine. **I hope.**

 _The Artic_

Meanwhile, up north is the once lair of the evil Sea Witch, Morgana. It was also her hideout after she failed to get the trident from Triton. She hid in this lair for years. Plotting to get the trident and take over the sea.

To prove she could do better than her sister, Ursula. She did manage to use Ariel's daughter, Melody to get her the trident and was almost successful in ruling the sea. Until Melody managed to defeat her and give the trident back to her grandfather. He used his trident to seal Morgana in a block of ice and kept her frozen as she feel deep within the water.

Her lair left abandoned and it is no longer used by anyone. All except for her former henchman, Undertow. A large shark who survived his encounter with Melody and her little friends. He is seen chasing a small baby sea lion to eat for lunch.

The sea lion however was able to dodge the large jaws of the large and dangerous shark. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into the seal, it managed to find a small hole within the ice and escapes.

Undertow slams into the ice and broke a couple of teeth. "Darn it! That's the third time I have lost a meal."

Ever since Morgana was defeated four years ago Undertow has been on his own. Cloak and Dagger took off since they knew it was pointless to stick around with Morgana gone. They also didn't feel Undertow could lead them since Morgana was the boss. This made Undertow angry since he felt he did more of the hard work than her and her worthless magic.

Undertow knew he couldn't leave though like his former friends. If Triton found out he is alive then he would punish him for his role in helping Morgana and trying to kill his granddaughter. He probably wouldn't turn him into a small fish like he did. So, he had to end up staying here, which hasn't worked out well.

Thanks to that small penguin and walrus who defeated him, he has been the laughing stock of the sea. No one takes him seriously like before. They not only knocked off all his teeth, but they made him look like a chum. And he hates chum.

Good thing for Undertow is he had plenty of rows of teeth to grow back. However, the humiliation at the hands of the princess's friends will never help him recover.

"It's all Morgana's fault!" he shouted blaming the frozen sea witch. "I swear if she wasn't frozen I would rip her apart."

Oh he knows where she is. He found her a few days after they were defeated and his teeth grew back. But, he didn't bother freeing her. He didn't see any need since he knew if he did she would probably end up failing again and if that happens he could lose more than his teeth.

So he decided to leave her where she is and find another way to get payback. Not on that little brat and her family. No he wanted revenge on her friends for what they did. He would do anything for revenge, anything.

"I don't care what the risks are. I will not stop until I rip that penguin and fat walrus into pieces!"

Suddenly a large net wraps around the shark who tries to get away. However, the net had weights around it so as soon as it got over the large shark he began to get weighted down. He tried biting his way out, but the nets are made of chains making it difficult for him to break free. He then feels the net being pulled up towards a large ship.

He could see the ship and realized he is being captured by humans. Foolish humans who think they could capture him. He has dealt with these fools before and is able to deal with them with ease. But these humans came prepared and he couldn't break free.

He is pulled out of the water and is brought close to the ship where a group of humans are facing him. He growls at them and tries to break free.

"Let me out humans! Or I will rip you all apart!" he shouted until heh hears a loud thud approaching him.

\A man dressed in a long black trench coat, hat, and boots approached him. The hat covered his face, but he could tell from the look on the men that this human is in charge.

Undertow however wasn't scared. Despite how the human appears to his crew, there was no fear in the shark.

"Are you the Undertow?" the captain asked.

"Yeah," replied Undertow who didn't seem surprised this human is talking to him. "Who's asking?"

He then sees the captain smiling as the human uses his sword and moves it close to the shark's throat. "You're new master. Do as I say and not only will you live, but I'll help you get revenge on those who embarrassed you."

Undertow looks into the human's eyes and sees something he hasn't seen in any human in the past. Whatever lies beyond his eyes made even the great shark fear this particular human.

"W-what do you want?" Undertow asked.

The pirate captain pulls out an amulet that possessed a strange symbol on this. "I need you to find us a friend."

 **That's the end of the chapter and looks like Undertow has met a new friend. However, this friend is not exactly the kindness friend to ever meet. It also looks like Chris is going to spend time with the mother. Oh how is this going to go?**

 **Will Chris survive the mother? Will Melody save him? Who is this new foe? And what will happen next time?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support and reviews on this story. I hope to continue working on this and make some good changes to how the original went. So, be patient and the next one will be up.**

 **Now then, if everyone liked this then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews. Those are not and will never be welcomed here. Now, see you all next time and take care of yourselves!**


End file.
